The New Heir
by Sweetie987
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul has found who he believes to be the perfect heir...Tim Drake.


The new heir 1

Ch.1

It was a relatively simple mission. Get in, collect information, get out. However, as usual, it ended up being much more complicated than previously believed. It turned out that Ra's al ghul had set the entire ordeal up as a trap for the team.

Nightwing looked towards the building that was believed to be holding vast shipments of cobra venom.

"Beta, go in and collect the info, alpha scout the perimeter, delta go in the other side"

The team did as they were told and split up to accomplish the mission. Robin, beast boy, impulse and blue Beatle (a part of beta team) snuck in to the building.

"Hermano, I'm not seeing any shipments, I think this might be a false lead" remarked beetle.

"We don't know that yet, keep searching, we might come across something." Said robin.

Beta continued searching, oblivious to the many ninjas and ras al ghul watching them from all around.

Nightwing watched the building for any signs of trouble. He suddenly noticed a black object moving across the top of the building. He uses his special night vision batnoculars to look at the object.

"Oh no" he said as he realized the lead was a fake and they had walked right into an ambush. "Team, fall back! It's a set up by the league of shadows! Get out now!"

Miss Martian, superboy, and bumblebee, whom had all been a part of delta team, began to leave. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Beast Boy!" Miss Martian realized as she quickly turned and headed the opposite direction towards the scream.

"Come on, we need to help beta!" Said superboy to bee as they ran after her.

"I don't know how much longer we can take this!" Yelled beetle to his teammates.

They had been about to leave when an army of ninjas appeared and began fighting them. They seemed to be going after Robin more so however, than the other three.

Impulse finally was able to radio nightwing about the situation.

"Nightwing, we need help! We have been ambushed and I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!"

Miss Martian hurried towards were she heard beast boy. It had become silent which worried miss Martian. Finally she made it only to be horrified with what she saw. Beta had been captured. Beast boy, beetle and impulse all had inhibitor collars on and were being held down by ninjas. Each had a knife to their neck. Robin had a bleeding wound on his head and was knocked out on the floor. Behind the four was none other than Ras al ghul himself.

"Let them go!" Yelled Miss Martian. 'Team I need help! Beta has been captured' she thought over the telepathic link.

The rest of the team quickly arrived only to quickly stop when they saw the situation their other teammates were in.

"Hello young heroes. I realize that this isn't what you expected to find now is it?" Said Ras al ghul with a devious smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Said nightwing as he gave al ghul his best bat glare.

Al ghul walked toward robin and looked down in him, then he looked back up at nightwing.

"As you may know I have been searching for an heir for some time now. At first I thought Batman was the perfect choice, but he refused and would not bend his pathetic morals in order to better the world. I then considered his protégés. You would have been an excellent heir if only you had the drive and would kill, but it was a lost cause with you. I considered the next boy whom took over the robin mantle. When he was murdered I stole his body and dipped it in the lazurous pits. However, when he came back he was to reckless and crazed to even consider making him my heir. Then came along this young hero," he said gesturing down toward robin, "he is the detective, only younger and easier to convince. Young robin will make the perfect heir."

Upon realizing his intentions Nightwing panicked slightly at the thought"

"I can do it, just don't take robin." He begged.

"I am sorry, but I have already made up my mind."ras responded.

'Now miss Martian!' Nightwing said.

Mgann used her Martian abilities to take the knifes from the ninjas who held them at her teammates throats. Immediately everyone burst into action. Nightwing went for ras al ghul.

"Sorry ras, but I guess your going to have to keep looking." Said nightwing with confidence.

"I disagree" said ras with a smirk.

Nightwing turned to look at robin and noticed he was gone.

"No! Where did you take him?!" Nightwing yelled looking toward ras.

"If you want to know so badly I guess you can come. In fact I think you whole team can come and witness robins transformation."he said.

Nightwing realized what was about to occur and called for everyone to fallback. It was too late though as a knock out gas filled the room and one by one the team collapsed.

Tim woke up slowly. His head hurt horribly and his eyes felt like someone was holding them closed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to open his eyes and see where he was. He quickly realized he was on a plane in a small secure room. He slowly got up and looked around for any possible way of escape, however he found none. What had happened? He had been on a mission then... Ras al ghul! He had been captured by the demons head!

Just as Robin came to this realization the door opened. Ras walked in along with two ninjas.

"Hello Timothy," he said.

"Hello," Robin looked down, refusing to make eye contact. This man was bad news and he didn't want to be here.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here. Congratulations young Timothy, you are to be my heir." Ras said.

Finally Tim looked up, shocked. "What? You must be kidding!" He said.

"I assure you I would never joke about something like this." Ras said, dead serious.

Tim looked at him then quickly jumped up and ran for the door. Ras simply let him go, there was no way out and his followers would capture him.

Tim ran, deep down knowing it wouldn't make a difference, for he was on a plane, but it made him feel like he was doing something to prevent himself from doing whatever ras wanted. He found a door and opened it, only to meet two ninjas who quickly grabbed him.

"No!"Tim yelled as they pushed him to the ground. One held him down while the other pulled out a needle.

Tim's eyes widened and he fought harder to be freed, but no matter what he did, the ninja would not budge.

Ras al ghul walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Rest now my young heir, for when we land, your journey toward greatness begins."

Tim looked at ras, silently begging him to let him go. The ninjas then forced a needle into his arm. They then released him and stood up.

Tim got up and tried to run but began to feel the affects of the drug. He fell to the ground and attempted to drag himself away as he noticed the ninjas coming closer to him.

"No," he said as his vision began to fail him. Then he was submerged into the blissful peace of unconsciousness.

Ras watched as his ninjas picked up the fallen boy. He walked over and placed his cold hand on robins head.

"Do not worry, soon you shall see through my eyes and realize what greatness you are to become, and all pain shall pass."

Ras then watched as the ninjas carried Tim to his 'room' and locked the door. He the smiled at his own genius.


End file.
